1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amphibious human powered vehicles and, more particularly, to an amphibious recumbent cycle and kayak.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional, human-powered amphibious vehicles are often cumbersome in design and, as result, less then efficient when used on land and in the water. For example, some attempts to provide an amphibious, human powered vehicle involve the use of significantly oversized tires that double as floats. Such craft are obviously inefficient, particularly on land, and thus do not provide for an efficient transportation on land and in the water. Other attempts to design amphibious, human powered vehicles involve the addition of oversized pontoons or floats to each of the existing vehicle wheel hubs. Such arrangements obviously require significant reconfiguration when transitioning from the water to land, or vice versa, and thus cannot be ridden directly into or out of the water and across the land. In addition, while a bicycle is well-balanced when used a land, it becomes unduly cumbersome to operate when floated on water due to the high center of gravity and the amount of weight and resistance resulting from the use of floats that are large enough to support the weight of the bicycle frame, the rider, and the mechanical structure needed to interconnect the vehicle to the floats. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a vehicle that can easily transition between land and water while remaining an effective and efficient mode of transportation in both media.